


A Strong Woman

by Hard_Candy17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, Cowgirl Position, Despair, F/M, Heartbreak, Homelessness, Hopeful Ending, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hard_Candy17/pseuds/Hard_Candy17





	A Strong Woman

Ok, this is a really sad, heartbreaking story about this jobless, unmarried 18-year-old woman who has spent one night with a guy she loved, who sadly didn't love her back. She then got pregnant, dropped out of school, disowned by her parents and was forced to live on the streets with her child. She didn't really want to live this way, yet she is strong and willing at heart.  
Of course, I wasn't one of these women, thankfully, but I feel bad for them, especially teens.  
And I have two songs for you to listen to while reading this: youtu.be/dWgEv4xIu4c  
youtu.be/QjDv_pWiJeM

One day at the senior year of high school, Phoebe was very optimistic about her bright future in front of her. She wasn't very far from graduation. She was planning on going to college and get a decent job. She has been above average, and way ahead of most of her classmates.

But then, Phoebe saw a handsome, tough-looking man, named Blake, walking towards her direction. Her heart began to race as she couldn't believe that her crush was going her way. He was so handsome, with icy blue eyes, slick black hair, tanned skin, muscles and chiseled jaw.

When Blake asked her if he could visit her at her house later after school, she was even more thrilled, that she felt as if she might burst. It was a dream come true for her.  
Later at night, while her parents were away, when Blake showed up, Phoebe skipped over to the door with excitement, opened it and let him inside. She couldn't believe that the boy she's been having a huge crush on was finally inside her house.

Then suddenly, without asking where her room was, Blake grabbed her wrist and dragged her in there. He slammed the door shut and forcibly pulled her into a kiss.  
Phoebe blushed wildly as she was surprised by what he just did, but then kissed back. They were at it for a while, then soon, Blake began stripping her to nothing, causing her to blush even more. He then kissed her neck and rubbed her bare breasts, causing her to moan.

Soon then, he began to peel off his own clothes, revealing his tanned, muscular body and then dropped onto the bed, dragging Phoebe on top of him. Phoebe's heart began to beat erratically as she saw where this was leading to.

She then began to sheath him inside her and began moving, causing them both to moan. This was a very pleasant experience for them.

But, while she was riding him, Blake wasn't making eye contact with her. He was just lying there on his back, with his hands under his head, staring at the wall, not giving a shit. It was obvious that he doesn't really love her, he was just using her.

Sadly, Phoebe didn't seem to notice, as she was still bouncing on him, with her eyes closed and her head arched back. She was feeling fuzzy and lightheaded, all she could hear was her own heartbeat.  
Soon then, they both let out a noise as they've orgasmed. Phoebe fell off and then went to sleep.

A few weeks later, when Phoebe looked at the pregnancy test, she was shocked to see a plus sign on it. She was, with no doubt, pregnant. Of course, that boy that she had the hots for didn't even bother thinking about using protection. She should've realized that he never really loved her. She was red-hot for him, but he was ice-cold for her.

Of course, when you spend a night with a guy, the fun only lasts for one night, and then the next day you wake up, he's pretty much already gone. That's the clear sign that he doesn't love you. Love is growing just as cold as ice.

When Phoebe's mother found a used pregnancy test with a plus sign on it, she was pretty furious about it. She knew that it wasn't hers, and Phoebe was the only child in the family. She wasn't married, neither that she has a job, which means that she's in deep shit.

After a serious conversation with her mother, Phoebe was then permanently kicked out of the house, and was never allowed back in at all. Of course, she tried looking for a place to stay, but no one had a shred of mercy for accepting her, no matter how desperate the situation.

So then, Phoebe had fallen into deep despair as she had no other choice but to live on the streets. She had lost everything - family, school, hope, possibilities... She tried searching and begging for every scrap of food to survive this dangerous situation.

However, she was able to manage to survive her pregnancy. When it was time to give birth, she had to do it all alone. It was that when you have a baby alone, you have no one to help you, support you or even hold your hand. But she was a strong woman. She was able to do everything by herself.

After having a daughter, she wrapped her up in a worn-out rag and held her close. Of course, she may have lost her house, school, family, future, but she didn't lose her bundle of love. She was just so happy that she didn't care about the fact that she's going to live as a single homeless mother for the rest of her life. She was a strong woman after all.


End file.
